


A Look Inside my Mind

by Original_writer_for_the_gays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angels, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Short Stories, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_writer_for_the_gays/pseuds/Original_writer_for_the_gays
Summary: Being friends with Alex is social suicide but when Sophia is assigned to be his partner they learn they have things in common. Sophia begins to question habits that her new friend has.





	1. Author note

This book will be short stories written by me. I don't know if it will have any fanfictions but if you stay by me while I'm working. We can all find out together


	2. Lab partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being friends with Alex is social suicide but when Sophia is assigned to be his partner they learn they have things in common. Sophia begins to question habits that her new friend has.

We were lab partners, that's how it started, Alex and I. The teacher assigned us to work together and I wasn't exactly excited and neither was Alex. We had friends in this class, or at least I did. That we would have preferred being partnered with, but instead we got each other. Alex wasn't exactly the embodiment of happiness, always wearing the same hoodie with the galaxy pattern, always has headphones in listening to music and watching shows on his phone. His short brown hair tucked behind his ear.  
The complete opposite of my pastel blue sweater, my white jeans with flowers on the thighs. My long red hair with pink ends. And my pansexual pride braclet.

Our binders lay next to each other on the table and I start comparing them instead of listening. Alex's is a dark blue binder covered in drawings, they're pretty good but I don't know what they are exactly. They just look like doodles. My red binder is covered in hearts and quotes with a 'love is love's sticker in the center.

I look up as the teacher start explaining what we will be doing. "We will be dissecting frogs today, now one person from each tabel needs to come up and get a lab sheet and supplies while the other covers the tabel" our teacher explains. Alex stands up to gather our supplies while I cover the table with a trash bag. I finish taping down the sides as Alex walks up holding a tray with our goggles and stuff. He sets it down and the teacher comes by with another smaller tray with our frog on it and sets that down. Alex rolls up his sleeves and puts his goggles on. I roll mine up and put my hair up in a pony tail and put my gloves on.  
I start cutting open our specimen while Alex is filling out what we know already on the lab sheet. He sets it down and start helping me with the frog, making small talk as we do so.

The bell rings and we throw away our gloves and put our goggles on the table. I look at Alex who is gathering his stuff. "You're pretty cool, we should hang out sometime. Wanna talk about that book some more at lunch today?" I ask him, bringing up the book we both seemed so interested in. He just nods slowly and walks off. I head off to my next class and take my seat as the bell rings. My friend leans over and whispers to me. "Were you talking with Alex in the hallway" she asks I just look at her weird and nod. "You need to listen to me from now on, Alex is weird. Everyone is talking about him. I mean he came to school last year in like the last month, never eats the school food or any food, and never changes in the locker rooms for gym. He always changes in that bathroom no one uses." Leah says. "I mean I guess that's a little strange but I think he's kinda cool." I tell her. "Whatever it's your social funeral" she says as the teacher starts talking about our assignment today. 

It's finally lunch time and I'm standing in line listening to my music alone until I feel a presence to my left. I turn to see Alex is looking at me like he's studying me. "Uuh, hi." I say taking my earbuds out of my ear. "You said I could sit with you, but your friends with Leah. Is this a joke? You popular kids think you're so cool pulling pranks on us outcasts. I don't think it's funny." He says angrily. I look him in the eyes before speaking. "I'm not exactly the popular kid, Leah and I have been friends since before she was head cheerleader and dating the head of the dabate team. She is popular but not me, so no it's not a joke. You seemed genuinely interesting and someone I wanted to be friends with. But hey, you can go sit alone if you want." I tell him crossing my arms. " No, sorry. I would like to be friends." He says as we grab our trays. I punch in my number and walk off to my table. Leah sits with her boyfriend for lunch leaving me alone, except for today. As I sit down Alex sits across from me. We sit in silence for a few minutes before I ask. "What kind of music do you listen to" I ask taking a bite of my hamburger. Alex is sort if just pushing his food around. "Broadway, metal, hard rock, pop, oldies. You name it I listen to it." He answers. "You like Broadway music?" He just nods. "You know if your gonna pay for the school lunches you should eat the school lunches" I tell him as he pushes his corn around with his fork. "Not hungry, but the school keeps track of the kids who aren't eating and if you don't get lunch for too long they send you to counseling cause they think your starving yourself" he explains. I nod. "Yeah unless you give the lunch lady a note saying you brought your lunch. It's supposed to fight against eating disorders, but it doesn't work and it's dumb." I answer back finishing my burger. " So your not going to eat it, it's pretty good." I ask, he shakes his head. I reach over and take the burger from his tray and bite down. He watches me eat for a minute before he speaks. "Your skinny for someone who seems to like to eat, but not super skinny like all the other girls. Your healthy fat, it's a nice change" he stops when he realizes what he says. "I don't mean that as an insult, I think your very pretty not fat, uh" he is blushing and I just chuckle. "You're fine man, I know I'm a little heavier than most girls but I'm fine with that. I'm not scared to eat what I want." I tell him, his face visibily calms down and we talk for the rest of lunch. We talk books and shows, music and school. "So the new book is out do you have it" I ask him. "Yeah, we got it the day after, I pre-ordered it online." He answers. "Oh gosh, you're so lucky. The library doesn't even have it yet" I tell him. "You can borrow it, I already read it. I'll bring it to you tomorrow" he says as the bell rings. Before I can respond he walks off in the direction of the bathroom, no one uses those. I shrug and head off to 5th hour. 

Finally the last class of the day, 7th hour, creative writing, is the only other class I have with Alex. We sit next to each other at the table in the back. Our teacher is pretty lenient with talking. We look at the writing prompt ,Short story about zombies, and start writing. The room isn't as quiet as most, with scattered small talk it stays pretty noisy without being too loud. "So why do you use the bathroom int he cafeteria, no one uses them. The sinks broken, there are no doors and it's a unisex bathroom, so anyone could walk in on you, girl or boy." I ask as he writes. "That's why I use them, no one would walk in on me cause no one uses them. I don't like crowded bathrooms." He explains as he continues to write his story. I nod, makes sense, privacy. I continue writing until I'm done. 

Everyone has out their pencils down and we still have ten minutes left of class. The teacher stands at the front of the class and speaks, "we shall have people read their stories until class is over. I will randomly draw names out of my hat" he takes his hat off his head and we all out our student IDs inside. Alex is reluctant but he knows he has no choice. The teacher picks an ID and calls out the name "Devin come get your student ID and read your story" he says as a tall lanky kid I recognize from the gaming club stands. He reads his story and it's okay, not really well written and it's cliche, main character is wondering, almost dies, finds a group if survivors, and the group finds a safe haven the end, no one dies and the main character gets a girlfriend. The kid sits back down and the teacher calls another name. It goes on like this for a bit, each story is extremely similar, loved one got bit, person has to kill them, wonders the state, meets other, gets a love interest, finds safe haven, no one dies.   
"Alex Brooks, come up" Alex stands up and slowly walks to the front, grabs his ID and starts reading. His story is a like all of them at first, The main characters husband and child are bit and he has to kill them. The main guy then wonders the country side, he runs into a group of survivors and travels with them for a day until night falls. As they sleep he steals all their stuff and drives off in their car. He is on his way to a place those people said was safe but when he arrives it's nothing but zombies and death. The main character dies and the story is over.   
Alex sits back down and as the bell rings. "That was good Alex, don't forget you promised me that book." We leave the school and I head home

It's been a month weeks and Alex and I have been hanging out often. Today, Saturday, I'm heading to his house to give him a book I said he could borrow. I knock on the door and his mom opens it." Hello Mrs. Brooks, is Alex home" I ask. She gestures towards the stairs before walking off. Alex says his parents don't like him very much but he won't tell me exactly why and I don't ask anymore. I head upstairs and knock on the door. I hear a come in so I open the door. Alex is sitting on his bed on his phone. His room doesn't have much decoration. I toss him the book and it land son his stomach. "Oof, ow, jerk. Thanks for the book. I'll return it after I read it" he says as I sit in hair chair. I look at his floor and see something that confuses me" why is there women's underwear in your room" I ask him. "I do my mom's laundry and I guess I didn't get those out of the basket I spilt the other day. As you can tell I haven't cleaned." He picks up an armful of clothes and tosses them in his basket. I shrugs and pick up my phone as it rings."yeah mom, I'll be home in a minute" I hang up the phone and tell Alex goodbye. I head home and walk inside. "Hey Mom, what's for lunch. And uh, can I stay the night at my friend's house tonight" I ask as I look at the pasta she's cooking. "As long as it's okay with their parents." She answers stirring the pot. I call Mrs. Brooks, it's Sophia, can I stay the night tonight" "yeah okay, I'll tell Alex"she hangs up. I sit at the table and eat lunch with my mom.  
"Bye Mom I'm leaving" I head to my room and shove my stuff into a bag before heading out. I head back to Alex's house. I knock on the door his mom let's me inside and head upstairs to his room. I open the door and see Alex on his laptop at his desk. "Hey listen to this beat I made" he hands me his heandphones and I listen to the song, I knew he dabbled in music editing and stuff but I didn't know it was this good. He gets his drumpad and adds some more sounds to the beat. "This is really good dude, you could be a DJ" he blushes and I find myself thinking that it's really cute. He's really handsome, wait why am I thinking this. I don't have a crush on Alex do I. I shake my head clearing it and sit and listen with Alex as he makes music for about an hour.   
We read books for a few hours until we leave to eat dinner at a diner down the street. We order and wait. 

We're back at Alex's house and it's about 9:45pm "I'm gonna take a shower" I say grabbing my clothes, as I leave his room Alex tosses me a towel. I go to take my shower. The water is warm and feels good on my skin. I wash my hair and my body before rinsing and stepping out. I dry off and get dressed. I slip on my pajama shorts and my tank top. I walk back to Alex's room drying my hair. I open the door with the towel in my face but when I move it so I can see, I see Alex, with his shirt off but instead if bare skin I see bandages wrapped around his chest. "Dude what's that for" I ask pointing at his bandages. "It's nothing forget about it, never mention it" he puts his shirt on quickly. "Those can't be uncomfortable man, you can't sleep in those. Take them off, it's nothing I haven't seen at the beach" I tell him. "No soph, I'm leaving these on I'll be fine" he says taking a shaky breath. I know those are making it hard to breath. "Take them off Alex or you won't be able to breath" I tell him. He sighs and leaves the room. What were those bandages for? Why all of a sudden do I think he's so attractive? What's up with me today?  
"I'm back" I hear Alex say from the door way. He closes the door and I notice something. His shirt puffs out a bit at his chest. I tilt my head. I know he won't tell me the truth so I do something that will probably piss him off. I grab the hem of his shirt and lift it up so I can see. I don't see pecs like a guy would have instead I see breast, like a woman's terribly bruised.He grabs my wrist and wrenches it away from his or I guess her shirt. "Sorry Alex, I knew you wouldn't tell me the truth. And those bruises look awful. Whats up with the bandages anyways?" I ask him/her. I had an idea but I wanted to hear Alex say it "Oh god, I wasn't ready to tell you. I wanted to ask you out Sophia, for a long time now but now you'd never say yes. No one wants to date a trans" he/she says. "Hey, I like you too and for the record, your pretty cool and I don't care if your body is that of a girls. I'm pansexual Alex, and binding with bandages is dangerous, if you can't get one I'll buy a binder for you. And I would love to date you" I say taking his hands in mine kissing his cheek. "Is Alex your birth name?" I ask. "Yeah, it's short for Alexandria" he says. "I'm glad I know now, I can help you convince your parents to get you in testosterone, and get top surgery and stuff later in life." I tell him. "Thanks soph but my parents think it's fake, you're the only one who knows and actually supports me. The bullying got so bad at my last school we moved, that's when I told my parents." He explains. "You're my friend I'll always support you" I tell him still holding his hands." But, would you like to be more than my friend Alex, my boyfriend maybe?" I ask looking him in the eyes. "I would like that Sophia" he says kissing my cheek. I lean forward and kiss him full on the lips. "Now it's official, tommorow we shop online for binders Tonight we sleep" I pull out the cot I sleep on when I stay over. " You don't have to sleep on that you know" he says. " I know, you are." I say. He looks at me confused. "You're my boyfriend, you're going to be the gentleman and give me the bed. I'm not sleeping next to you just yet." He chuckles and lays down on the cot as I crawl into the bed. "Night Alex, and never bind with bandages again or I'll break up with you." I say before turnings the lamp off.


	3. Love story

My name is skylar and I work at a small cafe in wagoner OK, It’s a family business that has been around for over forty years, run by my grandfather, his wife, his brother, and a family friend until he started having kids and they worked there instead. My mom is now the sole owner since grandpa passed, I’m seventeen and in my junior year of highschool. I’ve worked here since I was old enough and I plan to work here through college, as long as I can. I love working here and some of the regulars have known my family since my grandfather owned it and are basically family. The town loves our food and we keep pretty good business most of the time. Today is saturday and tomorrow we close up since we never work on sundays, grandpa was a religious man and never opened the place on sundays no matter what. I was working the afternoon shift currently and I see a familiar face walk through the door. I couldn’t seem to remember who he was but I know i’ve seen him before somewhere.  
He sat down and my mom look at me. “Sky hun’ could you get his order i'm swamped at the counter” i nod and make my way over to the table as he picks up a menu. “What can I get you to drink?” i say and he glances at me those piercing blue eyes scanning me up and down. “Water” he says looking back at his menu. I just nod and walk off to get his drink. I feel his eyes on me as I walk away and come back with his drink and straw. “ have you decided what you want sir?” i ask using my best polite voice. “ it’s victor, and yeah. The patty melt with tater tots” he says handing me his menu. “ ok, it’ll be out soon and would you like any appetizers while you wait?” i ask writing on my note pad. “No thank you” he says taking a drink of his water. I walk off and give the order to the cook and see victor waving me over. I walk to his table and he looks me in the eyes. “Yes?” i say and he gestures to the empty seat in front of him. “ i can’t i'm working” I answer. “ Ok, Did you finish that homework foreman gave us?” he asks and it dawns on me where i’ve seen him. He is in about half my classes, including my english class. “ uh, no” i answer and he nods knowingly. We were supposed to write a essay on a mythical creature and I chose the hydra from greek mythology. “What creature did you choose?” he asks. “ Hydra.” i say and he just smirks.”cut off one head two more grow in its place. Well known creature” he says. I chose the Teumessian fox, most people never heard of it. “ he says smugly. “ you’re right I’ve never heard of him” I say shrugging my shoulders. “ He was a giant fox that terrorized ancient thebes and no one knew what to do because his destiny was to never be caught by anyone, like ever in eternity. So the king of thebes let loose the dog laelaps whose destiny was to catch everything it hunted. Zeus was left with a bad situation fate-wise, so he turned both creatures to stone.” he explains. I just stand there looking impressed by that knowledge when I hear my name being called from the kitchens. I head over to the door and am handed a tray and my homework folder. “ take this to the correct table then take your break and do your school work.” my dad says shutting the door. I sigh and walk back to table fifteen, victor’s table. “ here is your patty melt and tater tots” i say and put the tray on the cart before heading back to the kitchen. “ hey dad can I get some tater tots?” i say putting some money in the cashregister. He just nods and I smile waiting behind the counter for my food. After a little bit he hands me the basket of tots and I head back to Victor’s table who hasn’t even taken a bite of his food. Instead he’s drawing in a journal.   
“can I sit with you for my break?” I ask standing there with my food and folder. “ I was hoping you would” he says smiling at me with his perfect teeth, ug he’s handsome. “ have a seat” he says taking a bite of his sandwich. “Damn, this is delicious” he says. “I’ll tell my dad you think so” I say chuckling to myself. I grab the ranch from the table and cover my tater tots before grabbing the extra pack of silverware and stabbing through the bite sized snack and eating it. I pull out a pencil from my apron and my homework from the folder. “ hey, did you finish that math work from thursday?” I ask and he nods eating a tot himself and turning my paper around and looking at it. “Yeah, it was pretty easy” he says and I can’t help but stare at the drawings in his open journal. “Hey, you listening. Carry the three” he says tapping my paper he slid back in front of me and continuing with his lunch. I do as instructed and work on it as we both consume our food and he draws. We sit in silence listening to the bustle of the restaurant.   
I put the finished math work away and grab the english paper and get my phone for research. I just need a few more sentences and i’ve reached the required amount. I see that Victor has finished his sandwich and has taken to the activity of watching me work and eat instead of eating the rest of his tater tots. He notices me looking at him so he knows that I know he was staring and he goes back to drawing. I try to look at it but his arm is in the way. I finish up the essay and close the folder having no more work to finish. I watch him draw and he doesn’t notice until he looks up smiling at his drawing.   
“What are you drawing?” I ask and he just closes the journal and shrugs his shoulders at me not answering. We make small talk for the rest of my break and we agreed to sit together in classes from now on. My break is over so I clear victor’s table. I go to the counter and ring him up as he pulls out his wallet I write my number on the receipt and hand it to him. He smiles and walk out. “ aw little skylar has a crush on a boy” my older brother steven says from his spot in the kitchen. “Oh, shut up” I say leaving the kitchen to wait on another table.   
At about 8:30 that night my phone went off and It’s a text from an unknown number.   
Um..who is this?  
A friend  
Yeah….i need a name  
Victor...from the other day  
Oh cool hey...what’s up  
I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow, we could go to the park for a picnic  
I think it over for a second before replying  
Like a date? Sure  
Great see you at the park tomorrow at 1:00  
My phone shows he left the chat and I turn it off. I’ve never been on a date before, there aren’t a lot of guys willing to date me in this town. I feel my pulse race and my face blush as I rush out of bed to look for a good outfit to wear.   
Sunday at noon I start my walk to the park. It’s a lovely day in the middle of march and the walk is nice and refreshing.   
I make it to the park and see victor waiting and he’s biting his nails pacing in front of the gate, he looks so nervous and scared. “Hey gorgeous” i say walking up to him and tapping his shoulder trying to make him feel better with a compliment. He jumps and almost drops his bag. “You scared me, don’t sneak up on me Sky” he says. I just laugh and pick up the sketchbook he dropped. “ here you go picasso.” I say and he just glares at me. “When you let me see your drawings?” I ask and he shrugs. He starts walking and I assume i’m supposed to follow, so I do. He stops under the only willow tree in the park and sits down. The branches hide us pretty well, also including we are in the secluded part of the park away from the playgrounds and in the empty field.  
Victor starts taking containers of food out of his bag and I just stare. “ we have, some dessert, sandwiches, soda, and some oranges” he says “ wow, You managed to get some of my favorite foods. If that is a ham salad sandwich with cheddar jack cheese I will freaking kiss you.” I say taking one sandwich out of it’s baggie. “ oh my god, you are literally the best” I say and I kiss him on the cheek. His face heats up he just rubs the back of his neck. “ I overheard you and your friends talking about your favorite foods the other day in class” he says opening the dessert to reveal rainbow cake with blue icing. “You, you are my new favorite person” I say closing the container to reopen it later. I take a bite of my sandwich and smiling at him. He just smiles back and peels an orange.   
We make small talk. Chatting about our favorite hobbies, books, movies, music, and other things. Victor loves drawing, math, and science. I like english, science, and band, I play the trumpet. Victor doesn’t play anything in band, he plays the piano for our choir class, and he is very talented, he can also sing. “So, you have a lot of talents to fall back on. You’re also on the school soccer team. You got MVP last year” I say and he just blushes. “Yeah, it’s not really that impressive” he says and I roll my eyes. He doesn’t really take compliments well and it’s starting to frustrate me. I finish my sandwich and start peeling an orange. I open a can of Dr. Pepper and take a drink. “So, you asked me out on a date. Does that mean you’re my boyfriend?” I ask and he just looks at me. “Only if you want me to be?” He says and I nod. He smiles and Kisses my cheek. “I’d be glad to be your boyfriend.” He says. “And i’m glad to be your boyfriend” I say holding his hands.


	4. The Angels' love story

Once upon a Time there was a beautiful angel. But the angel was cast from heaven because an evil demon cut off her wings. So the angel was forced to live a miserable life until she met another fallen Angel much younger then her, who had been cast out for falling in love with a demon who then broke the poor angel's heart. At first the older hated the younger and found her annoying and loud. But over time the two became good friends. They told each other everything. But when the younger once again fell in love with the demon who had broken her heart the older was jealous and didn't like that, but she bit her tounge and waited. The demon rejected the young angel and she was heartbroken once again. Her first instinct was to run to the older girl and that's when the elder confessed her love for the young fallen angel. The second accepted and quickly fell in love with the first. After weeks the younger had gathered all her courage and kissed the elder angel and with that they knew they didn't need their wings to be whole, they just needed each other


End file.
